Ransom of the Kids
by cartoonfavs
Summary: This time Negaduck has gone too far. He's kidnapped a bunch of innocent children until he gets 1,000,000 dollars and respect. And Gosalyn's one of them. If he doesn't get it, he'll drown the kids! Uh-oh. Rated T for Negaduck's threats. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Ransom

disneyfan18

A bunch of children sat in numerous cages, scared to death. Some were crying and some were shivering with fear. Where were these children? Not with their parents, but in Negaduck's lair. Negaduck had kidnapped all these innocent children and won't give them freedom until he gets what he wants: 1 million dollars for each child and respect. If he doesn't get these two things, he will drown the children. And as with every villain, he was hoping his plan would work.

The news was all over the city. Numerous parents had gotten ransom letters from the terrible villain. How were they going to come up with one million dollars? Some of them were either out of the job or looking for a job. Were they ever going to see their children again?

Inside the Mallard Residence, Drake Mallard, his 11-year-old daughter Gosalyn, and their roomy Launchpad were watching the news, and heard about the ransom. Drake jumped up. "This time that dirty villain has gone too far" he said.

"What're we gonna do about it?" Launchpad asked.

"We're gonna get those kids back to their parents" said Drake.

"How? Negaduck's probably armed with those Doberman like always" Gosalyn said.

"You know she's right. We'll never get past that pack" Launchpad said.

"Well what's more important, getting past some slobbering dogs or the kids' lives?" Drake asked.

Launchpad and Gosalyn looked at each other. They knew he was right. Besides, some of those kids were Gosalyn's friends. "We'll try. If we fail we'll have to think of something" said the child. "Right. Come on, gang, let's get dangerous" Drake and his gang sat in the blue twin chairs, Launchpad pushed the button and they spun out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Negaduck listened to the childrens' cries, yells, and pleas to let them go. "Shut-up you twerps. The sooner I get what I want, the sooner I'll let you go" he said.

"What do you want from us?!" yelled an 8-year-old boy, Jamie.

"Oh nothing from you, but from your parents. I want $1,000,000 for each of you. Then I want respect from every citizen in St. Canard" Negaduck answered slyly.

"Your plan will never work!" Jamie's 7-year-old sister Janelle yelled. Negaduck jumped from his seat when he heard that.

"Listen you little booger, I get so tired of people telling me that my plans will never work. This one will and nobody can stop me!" he snarled.

Jamie hugged his little sister as Negaduck turned around and walked out to see if he can kidnap one more child. And he knew just who to kidnap. _That little red-haired girl that always works with my enemy. Ooh, this will definitely put me on top where I belong_ he thought sneakishly.

Kids sat in their cages, crying that they wanted their parents. Jamie held on to his little sister and she cried in his arms. "Don't worry, guys. Darkwing Duck will save us" he told all the kids.

"How, Jamie? How? He doesn't even know where we are" Janelle said looking up.

"Look, Darkwing Duck has a bunch of gizmos and gadgets to track us down. He'll find us" Jamie said to his little sister.

"He's right. Darkwing protects the city of St. Canard, especially the children. He won't let anything happen to us" said an 11-year-old girl, Janet. All the other kids started chattering with agreement. Problem was, they didn't know if their hero would get to them in time.

Negaduck went through every building looking for Gosalyn. He didn't find her anywhere. _Mark my words, Darkwing Dump. I will get that little red-haired girl that works with you. Just you wait_ he thought. He was going to make sure this plan worked.

Darkwing Duck paced around the Tower. How were they going to get the kids back _and _fight Negaduck. Darkwing didn't think it was going to be easy because there were over 100 kids that were kidnapped by that dirty criminal. Other times he had saved a child and beat Negaduck. But this time the kids' lives were at stake.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm thinking" Darkwing answered. Then he had it. "I'll have all the parents who got ransom letters team up with me and together we'll fight the nasty criminal" he said.

"Just one problem. Not every parent knows karate" Gosalyn said.

"They don't have to. We all know how Negaduck is and they all know his dirty tricks. That's about all there is to it. But how am I going to get their attention?" said Darkwing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Launchpad flew the TQ, Darkwing pressed a button which caused a megaphone to come out from the top of the plane. He picked up a microphone and began speaking.

_Attention, citizens. If you have ransom letters, please follw this aircraft. Repeat, if you have ransom letters, please follow this aircraft_.

All those who had ransom letters did as they were told and followed the TQ.

They were led to Darkwing Tower. Gosalyn was already there and she was shocked to see how many people were the parents of kidnap victims. Not only that. These people knew about Darkwing Tower.

"Dad, why'd you bring them here?!" she whispered to her father.

"Relax. I'm here to help them" Darkwing whispered back.

"What is this place?" asked a young man.

"Citizens, welcome to Darkwing Tower" Darkwing amnnounced. "Now I have called you all here because as we all know, your kids have been kidnapped by that dirty villain, Negaduck".

As he was talking, someone quietly stuck their hand through the window where Gosalyn was standing. He covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Who was this someone? Negaduck of course. His plan had worked. He had kidnapped Gosalyn.

Darkwing didn't realize his daughter was gone until he turned around. "Has anyone seen a little girl with red hair and pigtails? She was here just a minute ago" he said.

Launchpad came running with a piece of paper in his hand. "Maybe this will answer your question" he said.

The paper said:

_If you ever want to see your child again, give me $1,000,000,000 and respect or the child wil drown_.

Darkwing crumbled the paper angrily. "Negaduck" he growled.

"Our letters said the same thing. How're we going to get one million dollars?" asked an elderly woman.

Darkwing turned to the citizens. "We're not going to. We can out number Negaduck. He's just one person. Everyone to the TQ" he said.

Negaduck threw Gosalyn in a cage filled with kids about her age and laughed. "I finally got Darkwing's sweet, little helper" he said.

"Well, lucky you. But face it Negaduck, you're outnumbered" Gosalyn said.

Negaduck laughed an evil laugh. "Yeah right. By who, a bunch of kids screaming for their mommies and daddies? Oooh, I'm so scared". he said.

"Well you should be" said a voice. Negaduck turned around. Darkwing was standing there with Launchpad and the citizens.

"Hand over the kids" Darkwing ordered.

"The loot?" Negaduck held out his hand.

"We're not paying you for our kids" said young woman.

"Have it your way" Negaduck shrugged.

The villain's crew loaded the cages onto a truck and Negaduck took off seconds after. Darkwing followed on the Ratcatcher while Launchpad and the citizens followed in the TQ.

Negaduck stopped by the bridge and was getting ready to drop the first load of kids into the water.

"Negaduck, wait! We'll settle this a different way" Darkwing said driving up to him on the Ratcatcher.

"OK" Negaduck put down the cage.

"Why don't you see if the water's safe? Just for the sake of the kids? You never know if they could be shrk infested" Darkwing said.

Negaduck peered off the bridge while Darkwing quietly slipped the keys to the cages out of the villain's pocket.

"Not to worry. It's perfectly safe" Negaduck lied.

"Well, jump in and see" Darkwing said. He was hiding the keys behind his back.

Negaduck had no idea he was being tricked and jumped off the bridge. In the water, a shark stuck it's head out and opened it jaws. Negaduck screamed and, like any dumb villian would do, tried to stop his fall.

From the top of the bridge, Darkwing heard the splash and smiled. He let the kids out of their cages. Launchpad landed the TQ and parents rushed out. Their kids ran into their arms. Some were crying. Darkwing hugged Gosalyn tight. Now that Negaduck was gone, they would never have to deal with him again...

would they?


End file.
